Music Speaks Louder Than Words
by shunner68
Summary: You hear stories about how Miko or Jack fall in love, but what about Raf? Here's his POV in falling in love for the first time. Raf/OC
1. Chapter 1 The Key

Ch. 1 The Key

Her heart was thumping 100mph. Her palms were sweaty and her mind was spinning. She could feel her black dress sticking to her tan skin as she waited for her cue. For the millionth time that night she put her hands up to her dark brown hair to make sure it looked nice.

"And Ladies and Gentlemen hear is Jamie Ridges on her flute." Said a male voice from behind the curtain.

I quickly grabbed my good luck charm (an old key tied to an old shoelace my grandmother gave me), and gave it a quick peck.

"Please don't let me mess up, Please don't let me mess up." I pleaded to my key.

She swiftly put it around her neck and walked out on to the stage, gripping onto her flute.

I instantly became blinded by the bright lights. As my eyes were adjusting to the lights, I slowly began to see the audience. My eyes almost bulged out of my head when I realized how many people there were. There had to be AT LEAST a hundred people, and all of them were looking at me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, put my lips up to my silver flute, and blew.


	2. Chapter 2 The Call

**Sorry for taking so long on the second chapter, especially since my first one was so short, but I was really busy.**

**OMG I FROGOT TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT JAMIE AND THE STORY IN GENERAL.**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**_

_**I think I'm going to only do the disclaimer once because I don't really want to do this on all the other chapters.**_

CH. 2 The Call

As I walked out the backstage I was quickly mobbed by my friends and family all trying to talk to me at the same time.

"Good job Ja-"

Was all I heard before I was suddenly lifted up and slung over a pair of shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and carried away from the crowd. At first I was confused about who was carrying me, but after one look at the persons very distasteful shoes I instantly knew who the culprit was.

"Dad put me down, Now." I said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Not till we get to the car" he said

By the tone he said that in, I just knew he was smiling behind my back.

By the time we got to our car, a blue Volkswagen, the crowd was far behind. Instead of gently putting me down and politely opening the car door for me. He threw opened the door and roughly tossed me inside. As he ran to the other side of the car to get in, I made a ruckus trying to get out of the upside down position I was currently in. We started to zoom out of the parking lot just as I clicked my seat belt on.

My dad let out a sigh of relief, and visibly relaxed.

"Aunt Judy's not going to be happy about not getting a picture with me." I reminded him.

"I'll just tell her you had basketball practice." He said nonchalantly

"Okay than, but I'm not going to be there when she chews you out for leaving to early." I stated

After a few minutes of silence my dad's phone rang. He reached down and grabbed it from his jean pocket.

"Hello?" he said, hoping that it wasn't Aunt Judy.

"Hey Sean it's me, Chandler." Said the guy on the other end.

"Hey Chandler! Watcha calling me for?" Asked Sean

"I have bad news." Chandler's voice became softer

"What kind of bad news?" Sean said

"This is about your job Sean." Chandler started to sound nervous

"What about my job?" Sean said getting suspicious

"Well Sean, I hate to say this but…..

To be continued

_Dun dun dunnnn_

**Authors Note:**

**I know I know that was lame, but I'm just a newbie. Your probably thinking right now" where's Raf?" and "When does Raf come in?" don't worry he'll come in at about the next 2 chapters. I have to get my OC settled first though.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bad News

**Authors Note: **

**Everything before ****CH 3 Bad News**** is part of chapter 2.**

*30min later*

When we got home I jumped out the car and quickly went in the house to speak to my mom.

"Mom!" I yelled

"I'm over here honey." She said from the kitchen.

I ran to the kitchen to find my mom making dinner.

"How was the music contest?" She asked

"Pretty good, I got in second place. Some kid that played the cello got first." I replied

"Good job honey!" My mom said

"Thanks mom, I think I'm going to go do some homework." I said while walking upstairs

"Wait where's your father." She yelled to me

"Still in the car, he seemed kind of depressed during our ride home for some reason." I yelled back

I walked up the stairs and closed the door behind me.

-(-^_^-)-

Ch. 3 Bad news

I felt the suns warmth shining onto my face and heard the birds chirping through my window. Sitting up I checked my digital alarm clock by my bedside. 12:36 it blinked, "Today's going to be a good day." I thought while looking out the window.

I walked down stairs and to the kitchen get something to eat. When I walked in I saw both of my parents sitting at the dinner table.

"Morning….I mean afternoon." I said to them

Turning his head my dad starred at me with guilt ridden eyes.

"Mornin sleepy head," he said with false happiness and a fake smile.

"Morning sweetie." My mom said also looking guilty.

"Hey are you guys alright?" I said slightly worried

"Well we have some bad news honey." She quietly said

"Well what is it then." I said now fully worried

My dad looked at my mom. When she nodded he turned back to me and said," I'm being transferred to Nevada."

I stood there frozen with my eyes and my jaw dropped after a few seconds I Finally gathered myself enough to speak.

"W-Why are you being transferred?" I stuttered

"They had too many workers here in Washington and didn't have enough at Nevada, so they transferred a handful of people to Nevada." He replied

"But why you?" I whined

"I don't know, but I do know that if I don't go than I'm going to lose my job." His eyes were pleading for me to not make harder as it was.

"Well can't you, like get another job or something?" I quipped

"I tried that already honey. There's not another job opening within 500 miles of here." He said

"So there's no going around this is there?" I asked glumly

"I'm afraid not Jamie." Her mom sadly said

"Don't be so sad honey, maybe you'll like it there." My dad said sympathetically

"Yah maybe." I murmured

I walked out of the kitchen with my head down and shoulders slumped and walked up the stairs and back to my room.

So much for my good day.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Authors Note: If you think it's lame please comment. When ever I see a new comment i squeal like a little girl.**

** Thank you for reading ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 MUST READ

HELLO!

If you haven't known already I'm rewriting Music Speaks Louder than Words. (MSLTW for short)

It's going to be a little different, but with the same motives Raf/OC

I hope none of you are upset, which I doubt you are because the last fic I felt like was a mess.

I'm not sure if I should leave MSLTW up still, but if any one of you guys tell me by message , review, etc, blah blah blah, yah somehow tell me to keep it up. I will.

But if not then I'm going to delete the story.

The new story is called To Steal Your Heart.


End file.
